You Can Run, But You Can't Hide
by VoiceWiThouTReaSoN
Summary: There's something hiding in Lima. Something that's quietly terrorizing the town. Will Santana and her pack be able to track it down? Or will it track them down? Rated T for now. Eventual Brittana and Plaine
1. Chapter 1

12-29-2013

_**Chapter 1**_

_Snap!_

Santana turned to the sudden sound. It was small, barely audible, but her trained ears had picked it up.

"You guys hear that?" She asked in a hushed whisper, her eyes darting in towards the darkness surrounding them in search of the noise maker.

Sebastian turned toward her, placing a hand to her shoulder and causing her to turn quickly to him, a tension-free smile resting on his lips. She narrowed her eyes before shaking her head. He'd been smoking. She hadn't really noticed the smoke around the group but it just caught her attention. "Calm down, San… It's just probably just Jason just coming back with the drinks." He said, turning his attention back to the cackling fire.

There was a feeling in the atmosphere. It was almost suffocating. Santana sighed, taking in a deep breath. There was a scent wafting in the air, but not a familiar one. It was… different. She turned to the fire, concentrating on each flame swaying. She tried to name the scent but it was unfamiliar to her. It was then when it happened.

Intense pain filled the girl's core, causing her to clutch her stomach. It was a burning sensation that traveled to her chest, leaving her to gasp for breath. Each breath came out ragged. Her vision started blurring. She heard several concerned voices but they faded as her heart beat filled her chest. She heard it… her heart slowed, almost enough to stop. Just as it seemed the torturous agony would continue till her death, it stopped. "I'm okay…" She whispered her voice raw. The scent grew stronger.

Sebastian was at her side. She hadn't realized she'd fallen to the ground. "What the hell was that?" His voice was panicked, holding a hand on her arm. He turned to a moment to reassure she was alright. She shook her head, still catching her breath. She looked around, and swore she saw a shadow pass the trees.

"W-we need to go…" Santana tried to sit up but Sebastian held her down.

"San, you just had a heart attack or something. You can't get up so quick." He said. She pushed against him with no avail. His eyes were staring down at her, filled with concern and fear for his best friend. He sat back a bit, his hand lightening the pressure on her arm. "What happened?" He said quietly. A sudden feeling hit her and she lifted her head. She saw Noah Puckerman staring darkly at her. His jaw clenched. She realized he was resisting something.

"We have to go, now." Her voice was urgent as she took the opportunity to sit up fully against the boy. She stood. "All of you! Go!" She screamed. The group was hesitant but dispersed quickly to the Jeeps just by the tents. Sebastian and Noah stayed.

"Santana, what is going on?" Sebastian's voice wavered slightly but it was demanding.

"Jason's gone. He's dead. I felt him die." Santana replied. After all, all Alphas were linked to each member of their packs. She turned her attention to Noah. "What's killed him is the question." She said, never leaving the boy. He stood.

"Don't assume it was me! I was here the whole time, Lopez." He growled.

"Then what the hell are you still doing here? You knew something happened." She shot back, ready to pounce on the boy if not for Sebastian holding her back. Noah was silent.

"You know." He snarled.

"What pack are you from?" It was a command to tell her rather than a question for him. She could recognize his scent as a wolf's scent but it wasn't the scent that clouded her senses. Sebastian looked at the boy with the Mohawk. It was a betrayed expression. Santana knew that these were Sebastian's friends from Dalton, but she could understand. He'd been friends with these people for years.

"I'm my own pack. I'm a lone wolf." Noah's reply was slightly hesitant with the look in Sebastian's eyes.

_Crack!_

The sound was loud enough to catch all three of their attentions. In a flash, a black beast emerged from the darkness and Noah was just fast enough to dodge the pounce, but not enough to miss the huge paw, striking his side and causing him to slide along the dirt until he hit a log, the dirt surrounding his body. It was as big as a van and had a long snout. It opened its mouth and bared elongated teeth, saliva connecting a few. It had pure black eyes that reflected as the moonlight hit. Santana was grateful that the others had cleared already. There was a moment of pause. Sebastian looked up at it with fearful eyes, his face drained of all color. An almost crooked grin was on the creature's lips.

Santana let out small breaths. Noah had yet to get up. She swallowed. "On my say, run left." She muttered to the frightened Warbler. He gave her a barely there nod. She mentally counted. _3_. The creature's head tilted as she took one step forward. _2. _Noah slowly sat up, though going unnoticed by it. _1._ "Run!" Her voice echoed through the forest as she dashed forwards, towards the animal as Sebastian ran opposite. The beast didn't hesitate to jump in her direction. In that moment, Noah took out his blade and came after it, sinking his blade into the thing's lower back. As she ran, Santana changed, a cry coming from the beast's maw. She stopped just short of colliding with it, ducking and latching her mouth onto the leg. She locked her jaw. Frantic claws came down on her back, causing her to whimper.

Noah had changed. He had navy fur and piercing green eyes. His belly was a lighter blue color but not that bright. He jumped and did the same as Santana on the animal's arm. He was quickly shook off just as Santana. _It_ limped back into the forest, weak. Santana yelped in pain as her back hit the trunk of an oak tree. She was about to let the darkness take her but fought against it. She changed back, looking to right and seeing Noah passed out on the earth. She could feel blood slowly seeping down her back and winced as she struggled to her feet. She took only a step forward until she collapsed, letting the emptiness engulf her.

****

This Is My First Story On The Site ^_^ I welcome all criticism, bad and good to make me write better!


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck..." Santana heard a deep voice clearly groan, causing her eyes to snap open. The neglected sunlight instantly forcing her eyes shut once more. She felt a light kick to her ribcage and growled, picking her cheek from the dirt slowly, struggling to sit up against a nearby trees she winced and looked back, catching a quick glance to dark bruises and light scars on her otherwise flawlessly tan back. Yesterday's events flooded her mind as she slipped her eyelids closed, taking heavy breaths.

"Are you going to die or..." Santana glared up at the tired looking boy. She'd forgotten that it was Noah who'd awoken her.

"Shut up." Santana weakly got to her feet, arching her back, satisfying cracks coming from her.

"Very nice view, Lopez." Noah's Smirk made Santana want to slap the possum that he called a Mohawk from atop his head. She looked down at her bare form with a shrug, never being a self-conscious person and by his confident stance, neither was Noah.

"Aren't you Dalton Boys supposed to be gay?" She questioned with a tilt to her head, taunting the boy. Noah's smirk turned to an annoyed scowl.

"Not all of them." Noah growled," Look, let's just hunt down whatever that thing was and kill it." He suggested, pulling his overnight bag from an abandoned tent and clothing himself.

When Santana was dressed, they both grabbed their things and Noah made a call to Sebastian to assure their safety. They walked together, following small specks of blood they assumed came from afflicted wounds.

"Great..." Noah muttered when the tracks came to an end. "Dead end."

"Well, look around. Maybe there's something around to lead us to it." Santana said, investigating the ground closely. They searched silently for a while until she decided to speak once more. "So... Lone wolf, huh? Where are you from?" She asked.

It was quiet for a bit. Santana was about to ask again when he spoke, "Jersey. I'm from New Jersey. I got kicked out of my pack at twelve." Noah said flatly, glancing up the tree bark.

"Mind if I ask-"

"Yes. I do." Noah cut her off. Santana, ready to push the subject, turned around just as the boy said, "You might want to see this..." A gasp escaped her lips at the sight.

A pack of wine coolers were laying casually against a jean clad leg. A disembodied one to be exact. It didn't take long to find the body, settled against the trunk of a tree inches away from the leg. Hazel eyes were frozen in fear, looking straight forward. Lifeless. Jason's face lacked any scars. His pale complexion reflecting on his black hair which spiked up sloghtly. Santana's eyes traveled lower to his chest. Or where it would've been. A torn open torso showed, blood seeping through his ripped shirt, dried and some still leaking.

Santana choked back a sob. She didn't know him well but knew he was a good guy. Always nice. "He never hurt anyone..." She whispered. She felt Noah's arm awkwardly around her in an attempt at comfort and buried her face in his chest.

"There, there..." She mumbled, rubbing her back lightly. They stayed that way before Santana quickly pulled from their embrace, pushing Noah back and wiping at her face.

"Let's go. I'll inform the council and they'll send someone to investigate the area... And send a clean up." The Latina looked away from Noah, sniffling softly and crossing her arms across her chest. "I have Cheer Practice."

"I'll drive you." Noah offered, trying to figure the girl out but failing. "My jeep is at the site." He muttered and guided them both from the forest.

Santana arrived at McKinley's football field, noticing that the Cheerios had begun without her. The girls varied as they were in advanced stretching already, some obviously showing off for the football team who had to share the field with them on most afternoons.

"Sandbags. You're late." The unmistakable voice of one Sue Sylvester boomed through her megaphone. "Front and center." Santana crossed the yard to the woman, briefly glancing at a blonde standing before her, the girl's back facing her.

"Um... Who's this?" The Latina finally reached her coach and piercing, baby blue eyes surprised her as the blonde turned to face her. She felt like she was being stared down by the girl, yet the other girl had a eager grin spread across her face, with her nose scrunching in a sort of cute way, her hand extended. Santana then realized we're being spoken and snapped her gaze to Sue. "W-what was that, Coach?" She asked.

Sue's eyes narrowed. "You know the distaste I have of repeating myself." The older woman scowled but shook her head. "Tweedle Fakeboobs, meet Tweedle Dumb," Santana could see the blonde pout at the name given to her, her eyes to the ground, "She just transferred from Carmel High and she's taking over for Cindy, broken arms are no exception to be your best in my book. You're going to catch her up to date with all our routines."

"But Coach..." Santana started, knowing she wouldn't have time.

"No buts unless you want yours to be doing extra laps for a month. She's your responsibility now and I expect her to be up to date by next Friday. Now, get stretching and 100 laps when practice is over, Sandbags. I don't tolerate tardiness." Sue said, leaving the two without a chance to object. Santana huffed, cutting her eyes to the blonde, the pout still on her lips.

"Santana." The Latina said finally, shaking her hand. The blonde beamed brightly.

"Brittany S. Pierce." Brittany informed, her voice laced with innocence and enthusiasm.

"Brittany..." Santana whispered, smiling as she made her way to her fellow Cheerios. "I like it." She commented, not missing Brittany not-so-subtly checking her out.


End file.
